Penguntit
by Ranfzhr
Summary: Junmyeon itu ganteng. Tapi tidak mau menyombongkan diri. Sebuah kejadian memunculkan tanda tanya, Junmyeon itu memang terlalu percaya diri, ya? EXO. Sulay. Boys Love. Bad Summary!


_Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing [EXO]_

 _ **Ficlet**_

.

 _ **Warning,  
a pinch of BL**_

.

.

.

Kim Junmyeon tidak tahu kalau dirinya yang sebegini _biasa_ , mampu mengundang sekelompok cewek asing kurang kerjaan untuk menjadi penggemar _setia_ nya.

Saking setianya, mereka lari-larian mengejar Junmyeon yang saat itu hanya sedang mengitari pertokoan—berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan lingkungan sekitar kampus barunya. Oh, Junmyeon tidak bercanda. Cewek-cewek itu benar-benar tengah mengejarnya sekarang!

Dan ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menyelamatkan dirinya dari para senior kampusnya yang tidak ingat umur itu.

"Sial!"— _penguntit sialan!_

Junmyeon terus melarikan diri. Ada banyak kata 'kenapa' menyembul di otaknya. Seperti _kenapa mereka harus mengejar-ngejar mahasiswa baru sepertiku_ , _kenapa mereka punya begitu banyak tenaga untuk main kejar-kejaran_ , _kenapa mereka tidak tahu malu_ , dan _kenapa aku dilahirkan terlalu ganteng_.

Sebuah tikungan menuju gang sempit menjadi destinasi pilihan Junmyeon selanjutnya di situasi genting itu. Gang itu hanya seukuran dua kali bahu laki-laki dewasa, gelap dan tersembunyi—cukup gelap untuk dijadikan tempat persembunyian. Disanalah Junmyeon mengistirahatkan kaki dan nafasnya, memenuhi kebutuhan tubuhnya akan oksigen yang cukup setelah dipaksa berlari.

Junmyeon tidak mengerti. Ia tahu dirinya ganteng nan mempesona, tapi ia baru tahu kalau kampus tempatnya mendaftar beberapa bulan yang lalu dipenuhi cewek-haus-orang-ganteng begitu. Oke, Junmyeon tahu, kok, kalau ia tidak lebih tampan dari Song Joongki atau Lee Minho. Lantas apa yang membuat cewek-cewek itu nafsu sekali mengejar-ngejar dia?

Ah, mungkin Junmyeon memiliki pesona tak tertolak yang melekat pada dirinya, yang membedakannya dari sekian orang ganteng yang hidup di muka bumi.

Kepala Junmyeon membesar saat ia memikirkannya.

"HOI! KIM JUNMYEON ADA DISINI!"

"Aaaaaaaa~~ Junniiieee~~"

Suara teriakan melengking dari sesemakhluk di luar gang menyadarkan Junmyeon bahwa situasi sudah tidak aman.

" _F*ck_!"

Berikutnya Junmyeon kembali membawa kaki tidak-terlalu-panjang nya untuk melesat cepat, menembus gang dan keluar di sisi lain pertokoan. Ia berlari tanpa berpikir, karena ia bisa mendengar langkah-langkah tak beraturan itu sudah terlalu dekat.

Ia mengambil keputusan secara kilat—masuk ke salah satu toko dengan asal. Dan..

 _Yes!_

Junmyeon masuk ke toko yang tepat!

Tanpa berpikir lagi ia raih salah satu topi yang terpajang dan mengenakannya, lalu bersembunyi di balik rak. Matanya mengintip—memantau keadaan di luar pintu kaca dari balik persembunyiannya.

Ia menahan nafas saat gerombolan itu melintas di depan toko, terutama saat salah satunya berhenti tepat di depan pintu dan memicing ke dalam toko.

 _Mati aku.._

Namun detik berikutnya Junmyeon bisa kembali bernafas, karena cewek itu berlalu begitu saja, mungkin karena teman-temannya memanggil—Junmyeon masa bodoh.

Setelah menghapus peluh yang membanjiri jidat mulusnya, Junmyeon berdiri tegak sambil menghela nafas lega. _Feeling_ nya mengatakan bahwa keadaan di luar sudah aman terkendali.

Berbekal _feeling_ absurd itu Junmyeon melenggang keluar.

Baru sepuluh kali kakinya melangkah, insting Junmyeon yang mengatakan kalau seseorang tengah mengikutinya menyala-nyala. Terlebih setelah ia mendengar suara pintu kaca yang di buka dari belakangnya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin ini hanya perasaanya saja. Karena itu Junmyeon menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan.

Pemandangan sesosok berjaket kulit yang melangkah cepat mendekatinya membuat Junmyeon megap-megap, kalang kabut melarikan diri dari sosok itu.

 _Demi Tuhan,_ nggak _hanya cewek tapi cowok juga?_

Junmyeon curiga cewek-cewek penggemarnya punya antek-antek yang bersiaga di setiap tempat!

Ia memacu langkahnya agar bergerak lebih cepat lagi saat menyadari orang itu tak juga berhenti mengikutinya.

Tapi Junmyeon yang hampir kehabisan nafas tidak mampu lagi berlari. Kecepatannya berkurang, sementara otaknya berpikir keras tentang apa yang mesti dilakukan selanjutnya.

Sampai akhirnya Junmyeon memutuskan untuk berhenti dan berbalik, berpikir untuk menghadapi _sasaeng_ yang satu ini. Toh mungkin orang itu hanya menginginkan tanda tangannya atau sekedar foto bersama, kan?

"Oke, oke. Aku menyerah, kawan. Sekarang katakan maumu dan mungkin idolamu ini bisa mengabulkannya." Junmyeon mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya menghadap ke depan, menenangkan _fans_ nya.

Si Jaket Kulit berambut cokelat ikal mengerutkan dahi tak suka, "Apa?"

Junmyeon merasa bahaya mengepungnya saat orang itu mendekat.

"H—hey, te—tenang, oke? Kemarikan kertas atau ponselmu—"

Junmyeon tak tahu darimana asalnya, tapi semilir angin lembut seolah menyejukkan hawa di sekitarnya—menerpa wajahnya saat orang itu berada hanya beberapa sentimeter jauhnya dari dirinya sendiri. Lebih bingungnya lagi, adalah ketika Junmyeon mendadak kesulitan menelan liurnya—karena tak sengaja matanya memandang leher putih merona milik si cowok berjaket. Bahkan tak terpikir sama sekali oleh Junmyeon mengenai apa maksud orang itu mendekatinya hingga sebegini intim.

Namun nyatanya orang itu hanya mengambil sesuatu di kepala Junmyeon, dan perkataan selanjutnya dari cowok berjaket itu seolah membenturkan jidat mulus Junmyeon ke trotoar terdekat.

"Kembalikan topiku, dasar orang aneh."

Junmyeon hanya bisa menatap kepergian orang itu, kemudian benar-benar membenturkan kepalanya ke trotoar.

 _Tengsin, bro_.

 _Di hadapan sederet_ snapback _berbagai warna dan variasi model, Zhang Yixing menopang dagu, menimbang topi manakah yang kiranya_ kece _, tidak ketinggalan mode dan cocok untuk_ perform _. Sudah setengah jam Yixing memutari toko yang menjual berbagai model topi itu, hanya demi menemukan_ satu _topi baru untuk dikenakan nanti di penampilannya yang akan datang, yaitu di pesta penyambutan mahasiswa baru di kampusnya._

 _Dua buah_ snapback _telah berpindah dari rak ke kedua tangannya. Gumaman pelan terdengar dari bibirnya yang mengerucut, tanda ia sedang berpikir keras. Kalau tidak ingat isi dompet, Yixing pasti sudah mencomoti topi-topi dalam toko itu dan membawanya ke kasir untuk dibeli. Tapi tidak, bayangan akhir bulan yang_ ngenes _dengan isi dompet tipis setipis kertas tisu segera menyadarkannya dari niat itu._

 _Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencoba_ snapback _yang ia pegang di tangan kiri, dan mengembalikan sisanya ke rak. Ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada satu yang hitam polos dengan lidah berwarna hijau. Yixing membuka topinya yang sudah agak lusuh dan menyampirkannya sementara di salah satu gantungan topi yang kosong, kemudian mulai mengenakan_ snapback _pilihannya dan mematut diri di depan cermin._

 _Bermenit-menit setelahnya, Yixing masih sibuk menilai penampilannya di depan cermin, mendadak ragu lagi dengan pilihannya atas_ snapback _hitam-hijau yang sedang melekat di kepalanya sekarang. Oh, mungkin ia akan mencoba pilihannya yang satu lagi—_

 _Dahi Yixing berkerut seketika saat seseorang menarik topi lusuh miliknya dan malah mengenakannya._ Orang bodoh darimana ini yang memilih topi lusuh dibanding sekian topi yang keren dan masih baru? _, pikirnya._

 _Yixing masih memandangi orang aneh itu. Ia tersentak saat menyadari topinya dibawa pergi begitu saja bersama orang aneh yang sekarang tengah bersiul tanpa beban._

" _Oi! Berhenti!" Yixing memanggil namun orang itu terlanjur menghilang di balik pintu._

 _Sebuluk-buluknya topi itu, Yixing tetap tidak rela topinya dibawa kabur oleh seseorang yang bahkan lari terbirit-birit saat Yixing mendekatinya!_

" _Yaampun, cowok itu kenapa, sih?!" Yixing mengumpat sambil mempercepat larinya, mengikuti si orang aneh yang terus menghindarinya. Memangnya buat apa, coba, mencuri sebuah topi buluk di toko topi mahal?_

 _Yixing mendengus saat akhirnya orang itu berhenti berlari dan beralih menghadapnya. Yixing tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan cowok aneh berkemeja biru itu—sepertinya sesuatu tentang tanda tangan atau foto—ah, entahlah, Yixing hanya ingin topinya kembali._

 _Tanpa ragu Yixing mendekatinya dan merampas miliknya dengan kesal, "Kembalikan topiku, dasar orang aneh."_

 _Kemudian Yixing berbalik, mencak-mencak setelah tenaganya terbuang untuk mengejar orang dungu itu._

 **fin.**


End file.
